A World We Didn't Want
by under.that.sun
Summary: The year is 2056, it's been 39 years since humans started living underground, after unfortunate accident in an underground city Law meets major Luffy, officer from military. One thing leads to another and Law finds himself in clutches of an innocently looking man. Shounen ai, AU, LawLu, might be considered a bit out of character, post apocalyptic world.


**A.N. I don't know why but I felt like I wanted some darkish, badass Luffy in a LawLu story, so I wrote one, hopefully. :D**

 **Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man; LawLu, Luffy will be a bit out of character because I want him to be dark (which means he grew up way differently than in canon and that led him to having slightly darker character).**

 **Summary: The year is 2056, it's been 39 years since humans started living underground, after unfortunate accident in an underground city Law meets general Luffy, officer from military. One thing leads to another and Law finds himself in clutches of an innocently looking man.**

 **Word count: 3 788**

 _A World We Didn't Want_

It was year 2017 when the third World War broke out, it had been looming on horizon for a long time, so it was no big surprise when it started.

The strength of military each country had meant nothing in real war when atomic bombs were set off. Radiation, immediate deaths, abolitions, people put the whole world on stake, wagered not only their own lives but life as a whole. The war didn't end in victory, it ended in disaster and quick understanding that people couldn't really have a war in a world that is about to be destroyed.

No one was safe, the planet had received a weapon against humankind and it was using it at its fullest. Countless corpses littered the streets and there was no one to pick them up, because that small percentage of humans that were still alive hid themselves underground – the only place habitable by humans.

The ruling force became the military as it was them having all the supplies needed for survival. Little by little humans started to expand underground, they dug caves, built cities, living above ground was impossible and only expeditions above were available.

Humanity resigned themselves to live underground for the upcoming centuries.

 **Year 2056**

"Get in line and get your identification card ready! We need to evacuate the city as soon as possible!"

Law shifted his backpack from one shoulder to another sighing; it was second time he had to move cities and being twenty six he really didn't fancy the idea of what that meant. The ventilation system broke and air from above ground with radiation has started seeping into the city. The damage was fixable, but in the meantime the city was unlivable and people had to move. The huge metal doors in front of the entrance in the cave city were shut tight and only the small, human sized set was being opened to let people through into disinfection room where everyone were cleaned of possible radiation residue.

The line moved again, so Law quickly grabbed his bag with the most important and expensive medical equipment he could not leave in the city and moved forward. He was a doctor, and a damned good one too, he could help you cure common cold (that these days started killing more and more people as the virus became immune to the current medication and there really weren't enough resources to develop new medicine) and could operate any part of your body any time.

The line moved forward again and now Law could see the staff set by the door. They checked over your ID and let you pass the door while getting you off the lists. There were lot illegals in the city, people who did not have ID, meaning they weren't citizens and got into city from other cities or from the colonies above surface, people who weren't able to get into bunkers because there was not enough space. They faked other people's ID to survive as false citizens, stole them or lived on the streets and ran away from the military.

Moving forward again Law could now make out the figures by the door. It was mostly middle aged men with many years of military work under their belts, but the one who seemed to be in charge of them all seemed to be a young man, barely out of his teen years. He was quite short and didn't have a bulky frame, he had short, raven colored hair, round face, small nose and really bored expression.

People like him Law despised quite a lot, people who got their positions because of family connections in military. No matter how good you were people didn't climb to major rank so quickly, he clearly was related to people.

In no time at all Law was next to the teen with a huge clipboard. The teen looked up at Law's face and something flashed in those bored eyes and he didn't seem bored at all now. He quickly threw a very bold look over Law's figure until he finally took the ID Law had been handing the officer the whole time.

A quick glance at the name and turning some pages the teen frowned. "Yea, that's what I thought. A man with your ID already passed, now that I look at it you look more like the man in the picture than him, but he had your goatee and facial form was almost the same so we couldn't do anything."

Law furrows his eyebrows; that wasn't a big surprise, when you're a doctor you have to show your ID to a lot of people to prove that you're a licensed doctor, it was easier to copy an identity like that. "So what now? What's in it for me? Can I move through that door or not?"

The solider next to the teen butted in, purely ordinary fellow with a forgettable face. "We're sorry sir, but there's a specific number of people we can let in and if someone took your place you will have to wait until we find that person and kick him out to make room for you."

Trafalgar knew what that meant. He was going to be left in the city and possibly be exposed to radiation because no one was going to do anything about it, military didn't care about these things much, what was important to them were numbers – that's it.

The solider was about to open his mouth again, probably to suggest possible solutions which were going back to the city, but the teen waved him off. "I will take him from here." The teen looks at Law. "I will help you, but first I need to finish my job." The dark haired male turns around and points at a red, bit beaten down jeep. "That's mine, stay by it until I finish and then we'll talk."

Law doesn't like to be ordered around but he has no choice now, either he goes back to the city or listens what the officer has to offer. So he takes his heavy bag and goes to the car, he put his bag next to the front wheel and collapses on the ground, back to the car. He closes his eyes and covers them from the lamps with his tattooed hands; he was a man of many talents and in youth earned money as tattoo artist.

The doctor glances at the line of people he just stood in and approximately counts how many people there's left; probably around a thousand, the bigger part of the city had already evacuated, Law had to take his medical instruments so he took longer to prepare.

He probably falls asleep because before he knows it someone is shaking his shoulder and after opening his eyes he sees much dimmer light than before and the officer who told him to come by his jeep face. "You drool when you sleep."

Law furrows his eyebrows and wipes his cheek where indeed a trail of drool was indeed living. "Almost everyone drools in their sleep."

The guy laughs. "Whatever, I'm Luffy by the way, figured we need to introduces ourselves properly."

"Call me Law then."

Luffy nods and extends his hand to Law to help him get up, Law takes it and in moment's notice he's standing right next to the major. Trying to ignore the purposed created close proximity judging by the once over he received before Law takes his bag and simply gazes at Luffy until the later unlocks the car.

Quickly throwing in his bag to the back of the car he sets himself into the passenger's seat next to driver's seat and watches as the younger man fiddles around the car. Once both of them are seated with seat belts through their chests and the car moves Law asks the question that has been on his mind for a while. "Why are you helping me? How exactly are you going to help me?"

Luffy glances at the taller male and grins. "I helped you because I liked you."

"Don't expect any sexual favors from me."

Luffy laughs. "Whatever, and I'm taking you to our base, it has a separate air vent that still works, so you will stay with me. What I'm doing is kind of frowned upon, not that I care, but you will have to sleep in my room, that's for sure."

"Just like that? I'm going to live in your rooms like some sort of pet?"

"What? You would like the other alternative? Going back to your place in the city? I can let you out now if you want, I'm doing this of my own free will and can ditch you anytime."

"Tich." Law stares through the window as quickly the city streets pass and their getting closer and closer to the biggest building in the city, the one that's most protected and best ventilated – the military base.

"Besides, you're a doctor, right? Why don't you become a doctor for the military? We have a lot of solders who need to be patched up after fights with upper world colonies. They have a lot of guns gathered from what military couldn't take with themselves. We have one or two doctors, but one of them is really old and I know the lieutenant general guys don't trust him that much because he's too senile."

"I don't want to be a military dog."

Luffy shrugs. "Yea, me neither, but other than here I don't have a place to go, my dad left me with my grandpa for the colonies above almost right after I was born. Sometimes you don't have other choices."

Law stares at the young major and wonders if him being major rank doesn't actually mean he's as stuck up as Law thought he was. "Your grandpa is in the military?"

"Yea, he used to be major general, but went to instructors after he reached pension, he fought in the upper war which led us all here so he's a pretty big here."

"How come you're a major, not a bit too young?"

Luffy laughs. "To you it may seem so, but my grandpa using his power he put me and my brothers through hellish training. He left us outside with bare minimums to survive, we had to find ourselves food and protect ourselves from wild animals and bandits. One of my brothers disappeared and is more than likely dead. I excel in combat although superior don't like my character they can't do anything to me when everything they ask me to do is done flawlessly. That's how they tried to kick me out, but I just rose in rank instead."

Through all the talking Law doesn't even notice how they reach the base, but suddenly he's inside a garage and there's a cleaning tent by the entrance to the main corpus. Once they're out of the car Law takes his backpack from the back of the car while Luffy scrambles around picking up his stuff and putting into a rucksack. It doesn't take long and in a couple of minutes the two of them are disinfected and walking towards Luffy's room.

The room is pretty big in comparison in what places most people live these days. It had a small, box shaped room and right behind it was a compact bedroom with a pretty good bed that Law was kind of jealous of Luffy for having. Law figured he will be sleeping in the smaller room, in a nest of blankets or something because the room only had two armchairs, several stools and a table.

Taking off his back pack he puts it next to the huge bookcase that takes almost full wall and is full of old books. Most of the titles isn't something he heard, but that's probably because he was never interested in literature unless it was medical books. These look like something printed out before war, colorful, hard covers, flashy titles. Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone? Who puts their name on a book title?

Law shakes his head and puts the book from where he took it. Even though all books seem to be fictional the doctor is still impressed by the amount them, even if Luffy never read them he still collected them, it was quite impressive. Door to the corridor closes and the lock clinks, Law turns around and sees Luffy by the door, taking of his shoes, he didn't even notice that during his room inspection the other male wasn't there. He's carrying a small stack of papers now, he puts them on the table and walks to his bedroom.

"The bathroom is down the hall, everyone in this corridor uses it, so don't forget it's public and don't take your time there. It's a simple shower cabin and a toilet so don't expect anything fancy. We're simple military folk don't get as many nice things as people seem to think. All meals are served in the mess hall underground, so you will have to go with me to it, don't worry about the meals, they're pretty big so no one will be left hungry with an extra mouth."

Trafalgar sits down in one of the armchairs and looks at the pile of papers on the table, they seem to be some sort of military forms, paperwork then, everyone seems to have it. "You have quite impressive book collection there." Law praises the younger male.

"Thanks." Luffy clearly seems happy judging by the tone of his voice. "I love reading pre-war books, they're filled with fantasy and things no one bothers to think of nowadays. Besides, it's nice to read of a world as it was before, I don't know if you have been on surface before, but the place our city is underneath is pretty much another destroyed city, half of it is just rubble and on the outskirts of the city everything seems to be contaminated. I know it's not like that everywhere but personally I haven't seen forest in real life."

The tattooed male smiles a bit at the determined voice the younger male has as he speaks and finally comes to conclusion that this guy isn't as bad as Law expected him to be. He's at the very least smarter than the bigger half of the population in this city. He's also a bit jealous of him because it's kind of a dream of Law's to see the world above, his wish is a bit pushed down as he hears what exactly is above but that doesn't suppress his wish to see sea, forest and sky. Sometimes it feels like these wishes are something childish to have, but luckily he is the kind of man that doesn't care what others think about him so it doesn't matter.

Luffy comes out of his bedroom with a changed outfit. He's no longer in a standard military uniform, but in dark cargo pants and a red hoodie. For some reason he has a straw hat on his back, but Law decides that everyone have their quirks as he also has a hat he likes to wear inside.

"Let's go, it's dinner time."

Luffy goes to the door and starts putting on his shoes as Law slowly gets up from his armchair; damn, that piece of furniture is comfortable, he may actually sleep in, forget the cramps he will get, that thing is probably softer than his bed at home. Following the smaller male out of the apartment and watching him lock the door Law wonders how the hell he actually got here and sighs; it doesn't seem like he will get an actual answer soon.

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

Dinner is a long deal and it takes an hour for Law and Luffy to get back to the room. The whole time Law felt suspicious gazes aimed at him meanwhile Luffy had conversation with his friends whose names Law didn't bother to learn. Although they did try to involve him in conversation, which Law politely refused by ignoring them. The food was decent and Law felt quite full which was good because who knows what will actually happen tomorrow?

As soon as they're back Luffy starts going through the paperwork and Law starts going through his backpack and medical bag checking everything he has and just generally pushing around time. Soon he's finished with that so he looks through the bookshelf again, but this time with more attention, he looks for something he would enjoy reading.

He picks some gloomy looking book in black cover and hands holding apple and is about to open it up when Luffy speaks. "I doubt you will like it, it's a hopeless romance filled book about a really stupid teenager."

Law glares at the book as if it personally offended him and puts it back to the shelf. "So what book would suit my tastes according to you?"

Luffy looks at Law and then at his bookshelf, he repeats the move for several times before getting up and going to the far corner of the bookshelf. "I think you will enjoy something that even before war was considered to be a classic." He crouches and takes a book from the lowest shelf. "It's kind of dark and well written and isn't focused about teenagers, you should like it."

Luffy gives him the book and goes back to his paperwork. Law glances at the cover: it's black and through almost all of it the book title is written in blood red letters. 'Interview with the Vampire' Law's not sure what to think about it but he decides to check it out as he sits in that very comfortable armchair and starts reading the book. Before he knows it he's so into it that he doesn't notice Luffy finishing his paperwork and even going out of the room to the bathroom.

The only thing he notices is when Luffy shakes his shoulder smirking at him with a knowing smile. "It's good, right? You should go wash up, soon everyone will go to sleep and there might be a line by the bathroom."

Law quickly scrambles to his backpack to take the meager bath supplies he packed and quickly goes out. Fifteen minutes later he comes back refreshed and in quite good mood. Luffy is sitting in the armchair with his legs crossed under himself and arms crossed on his chest. He's dressed in a little too big t-shirt and lose shorts so it looks quite comic with his concentrated face.

The tattooed male relaxes in the armchair across Luffy and stares at him until the younger male looks up at him. "So now what?" Law asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Luffy shrugs. Their eyes meet, light blue with deep brown and Luffy's eyes suddenly get this mischievous look; Law's not sure he likes it. "I was thinking about your sleeping arrangements since I don't have any extra stuff like mattress or a pillow-"

"I can sleep in armchair easily." Law interrupts. "They're pretty comfortable."

Luffy seemingly completely ignores him as he speaks further. "So I decided it's not that big of a deal to share my bed with you, I've done that plenty of times with by brother and friends."

Luffy seems pretty smug, but Law looks at him with a gaze that says 'don't shit with me'. "And how many of your friends did you want to sleep with? Don't deny it, I know you're attracted to me. Your eyes keep tracing the tattoos you see and you checked me out at least thrice since I came from the shower."

The younger man laughs. "Damn, your eyes are quite sharp, but mine are too. I know you're attracted to me too, I'm just your type ain't I? Lithe, fun to be around? I've seen you check me out plenty too."

"Either way," Law tries to get away from the topic of him liking Luffy because it's true, the small male is quite attractive and definitely someone he would love to spend the night with, maybe even more than once. "I'm not interested in sleeping with you, it will feel too much like paying rent with my body. I'd rather not."

Luffy gets up from his sitting place and Law freezes as the other male comes and sits right into his lap. "There could be a radiation spike any minute and the military ventilation could break down and we would be poisoned beyond belief and would live short lives exiled on the surface before we died." Luffy whispers. "That's what I learned in military, it's better not to hope or make any grand future plans, you never know when you will die."

"So you live Carpe Diem then?" Trafalgar raises an eyebrow; was this guy really trying to sleep with him by using this tactic 'you never know what happens tomorrow'?

"Hmmm, pretty much." Luffy hums and his eyes sparkle, it makes Law gulp because even though he's refusing to sleep with this guy his dick wants an entirely different deal after all. Good thing for Law that he can control himself better than letting dick do all decisions, so he pushes Luffy off his lap.

"No means no, no matter how tempting you are. Although I am considering that position of doctor you told about to me earlier, so maybe I will stay here and you will be able try again when it won't feel like a cheap fuck."

Luffy is sitting on the ground by his feet and it's a view that Law finds quite hot, but luckily Law quickly turns his train of thoughts to other direction and doesn't get erection. Luffy smiles widely as he hears Law's words and jumps up from the ground. "Alright! That will work!" He quickly leans in and puts a kiss on Law's lips. "But I saw you first, so don't flirt with anyone else!"

Law finds the pout Luffy's spotting quite cute so he nods. "Whatever, now leave me alone."

Luffy's lips morph into this impossibly wide smile and he kisses Law again. "Alright, tomorrow we will sort out things for your doctor position and the day after tomorrow you will sleep with me." He nods like it's a very serious deal and goes to his bedroom.

Law is left in the small room by himself and he wonders what did he get himself into. He sighs, takes the blankets left on the table and makes a bed of the two armchairs, by putting chair between them. It's shady as hell and Law will probably still have cramps in the morning, but he knows it's better than it could have been.

The End

 **A.N. alright, so this was kind of an experiment for me trying to write dark Luffy… it took three days to write this and by final day (today) my evil-ish Luffy mood ran out and he somehow went back to his normal self… :D**

 **If you didn't get it the part where Luffy says that someone stole Law's ID is a total lie, he said that to get Law dependent on him 'cause he liked him, evil, right? xD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! ^-^**


End file.
